Bleed Sailormoon Bleed
by Dark Day For Anime
Summary: Like watching a car accident in slow motion.... The comments of others to this fic are as amusing, if not moreso, than the fic itself. WARNING, anything you say may be used in further updates. *evil laugh mark iii*


BLEED SAILORMOON BLEED  
by DDFA (Mark A Page)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailormoon is owned by a whole lot of people who aren't me, so I'm  
only abusing these characters in a manner that most people would   
describe as scandalous.   


Warning - This story contains scenes of graphic violence of the  
visceral kind, and concepts that may be somewhat disturbing to some.  
I would, therefore, suggest that none of you kiddies read it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Enemies have this tendency to want to kill lots of people, and  
this is especially true of anyone who stands in their way.  
  
Sailormoon stood her ground, holding on to a bleeding Mercury,  
as the last of Deathmaster's guards died from the simplest of   
attacks that she was still capable of sending. She then turned to   
her senshi and felt ill.  
  
The girl's face was covered with her own blood and that of the  
guards. She was panting heavily, her eyes closed. She also no   
longer had her right arm.  
  
Nearby lay Mars, her skull cracked open and her guts ripped   
open, lying on top of the body of the guard who killed her in this  
manner, still smoking from the last fire blast she would ever send.  


On the other side of the room was Venus, sitting up against   
the cavern wall, still with that shocked expression she'd had on her  
face the moment a hole was blown through her chest. Her hand was   
still clutching her Venus Love Me Chain, the other end wrapped   
around the broken neck of her murderer.  
  
Uranus and Neptune went out together, clearing the entrance to  
Deathmaster's lair. Before anyone else had an opportunity to react  
upon the appearance of the guards, they'd piled straight in,   
sacrificing themselves in a manner that only they were capable of  
doing. Their bodies lay together, shredded, their flesh and blood  
splattered throughout the equally splattered remains of the three   
hundred guards they took out with them.  
  
But that was nothing compared to what Jupiter and Saturn took  
out, together. Jupiter had gone into a sheer blood frenzy as soon   
as she'd seen Uranus and Neptune die, ripping the heads and limbs   
off guards with her bare hands, taking the most horrible of wounds  
without even feeling them. She continued to kill for up to ten   
minutes after it was painfully obvious that she was already dead.   
  
It had to have been hard to keep standing after having had your   
heart ripped from your chest.  
  
Sailormoon could no longer see her. Her body lay under a pile  
of guards' corpses. But she could see Saturn. The girl never had   
an opportunity to destroy the world, as was her role, when it looked  
like an enemy was going to win. Instead, she'd hacked and chopped   
her way through guards with a spinning and twirling Silence Glaive,  
first in an attempt to save Uranus and Neptune, then in an equal   
attempt to save Jupiter, and finally in a desperate attempt to save   
herself. She almost succeeded, too! Almost. An explosive blast   
from one of the guard's generals finished her. Now she rested,   
still standing, both hands on the glaive, whose blade had been   
thrust through the head of that general.  
  
Their loss wasn't in vain, though. All those senshi, who had  
died, had managed to decimate the number of guards until there were  
no more than six or seven left. Even so, it was foolhardy for   
someone like Mercury, whose powers were intrinsically defensive, to  
try to take them on. Still, there seemed to be a lot in her armory  
of attacks that Sailormoon hadn't seen before. She wondered why   
Mercury had never used them.  
  
Then one of the last two guards gripped her by the arm and   
tore it off, then backhanded her across the cavern. Sailormoon had  
only just managed to catch her when she felt Pluto's hand on her   
shoulder. She looked up into Pluto's eyes, and something passed   
between them.... Something she wished had never had to happen.  
  
Then Pluto charged forward, blasting both guards with her Dead  
Scream. One died, the other was still alive enough to swing at her  
and break her neck.  
  
Sailormoon finished him.  
  
And none of them had even managed to get close to taking on   
Deathmaster, himself.  
  
Sailormoon looked sadly into the face of Mercury as she felt  
the girl go cold, her breathing coming to a stop. Slowly, she   
lowered her senshi to the ground.  
  
"How touching...." Came a small but annoying voice from the  
entrance to Deathmaster's lair. She turned and stared at the demon  
from space, himself.  
  
Nothing more than a dwarf. A dwarf with immense powers, but   
the most smarmy, smug and repugnant dwarf that one could ever hope   
to bear witness to. She sneered at him with total contempt. He  
merely chuckled.  
  
"Looks like your friends did my guards for a treat." He   
turned and reached into the nearest pile of dead guards, rummaging  
around in the sickening mess, eventually pulling out a human arm.  
  
Jupiter's arm. "Well well well, what do we have here?" He tossed  
it towards Sailormoon. "She did a good job. Pity she was a   
Sailorsenshi. I really would have liked to have someone like that   
guarding me."  
  
"You b..bastard!" Sailormoon croaked. "Why did you come to  
our world? Why did you have to infect our planet with your   
presence?"  
  
Deathmaster chuckled, shaking his head. "I was hungry. Why   
else would I come to a planet with living beings? I do it   
everywhere I go. Invade the planet, take control and harvest the  
lifeforms. When the planet is dead, I move on. Quite an enjoyable  
little quest." He rubbed his chin. "I wonder how I'll cook you?  
  
Should I stew you, or have you roasted, with steamed vegetables."  


"Oooohhh.... Yes master. Let me roast her, I shall make you  
the finest roast princess in the universe." A sniveling little   
toad of a creature, dressed in a chef's white coat and hat,   
sharpening some meat knives as he salivated over the carnage in the  
cavern, stepped out from behind Deathmaster. His lord turned to   
him, smiling.  
  
"In time, Gaston.... I just want the pleasure of killing her,  
myself." Deathmaster looked back up at Sailormoon, rubbing his   
hands together. Gaston laughed inanely.  
  
"Oooh, yesss. Make sure to tenderise the meat, first. These  
princesses can be pretty tough to work with, otherwise."  
  
Sailormoon gritted her teeth in sheer disgust. "I shall never  
let you eat the living beings of MY world."  
  
"Oh do shutup." Deathmaster smiled, and fired a blast of   
energy in her direction. She tried to dodge, but failed. She was  
flung to the rear wall of the cavern, striking it with a sickening  
thud. She stared in shock as she slid down, leaving a trail of   
blood behind her.  
  
"Can't lose.... Not to this freak...." She whispered to   
herself as she stared at the floor, having rested in a sitting   
position, feeling the warm, wet sensation of her blood, running down  
her back.  
  
"Heeeheeeheee...." Gaston started to dance around. "I should  
collect some of the other senshi and fry them down.... The juices   
shall make a lovely base for the gravy...."  
  
Sailormoon looked up as Deathmaster approached, a feeling of   
sickened fear crossing her face. "Yesssss.... That's right,   
Sailormoon. Bleed! BLEED!" He stepped right up to her, grabbing  
her chin with a hand. "I HATE you. I despise all of your kind.   
Even when I was a child, back on my homeworld, I hated you. Back in  
the days when I was a member of the anti-senshi party...." He   
smiled. "We used to hunt your kind down and burn you on the stake.  
Witches! 'Burn the Witch', we used to shout. And then you routed   
us.... Drove us to the point of extinction, until there was only   
one of us left...." He sneered at her with contempt. "Bleed,   
Sailormoon. Bleed for what you kind did to mine."  
  
"Potatoes, carrots, beans and peas.... Pumpkins,   
cauliflowers, cabbages and suedes.... Teeheeheeheehee...." Gaston   
hopped from senshi body to senshi body, dragging them back to a small   
pile in the center of the cavern. Sailormoon watched, dazedly, as he   
grabbed Pluto and dumped her on top of the others, remembering what   
passed between them before she died.  
  
"You think it's that simple.... Do you?" She looked up at  
Deathmaster, croaking. He frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you think.... that we would let you... just get away with  
what you are doing? What you have done?" She smiled, feeling the  
darkness starting to descend on her, willing it to come, fast.  
  
Deathmaster backed away. "GASTON! She's smiling! Why is she   
smiling? WHY?" He blurted out, suddenly filled with a sense of   
fear he had not felt, before. Gaston looked up as he started to   
carve up the senshis' bodies into useable portions.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"She's SMILING! She shouldn't be doing THAT! Not NOW!"  
  
Sailormoon shook her head. "There was one thing you never   
took account for, when you came to our world. Pluto never ever   
allows herself to lose. Not even in death." She chuckled,   
painfully. "She placed the continued existence of this system into  
my body. When I die, everything goes with me."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Deathmaster cried out in a splenetic rage.  
  
Sailormoon died, the blood loss finally taking its toll.  
  
The solar system evaporated in a supernova the likes of which   
had not been seen for millennia....

  
  
A VERY DEFINITE END  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE VARIOUS RANTS AND RAVES ABOUT THIS FIC   
  
I've increased the numbers of comments and quotes on the end of this  
story. It is interesting to see what people have thought of it,  
both positive and negative. It never really concerned me if people  
hated it or not. But then, opinion is the driving force of fanfic  
writing.   
  
There are some who take it a little TOO seriously, though. Here is  
one of them....   
  


Dear Sir:

  
  
I haven't been able to find a job.  
  
I haven't been able to get social assistance.  
  
I haven't eaten well in nearly a month.  
  
I'm going to be evicted from my appartment on Monday unless I   
come up with three hundred and nine dollars in unpaid rent, and I   
don't have anywhere to go.  
  
My parents have said I can move in with them, but there's no   
way in hell they're going to be able to get out from B.C. to   
Edmonton in time. And I'm nearly twenty-three years old.  
  
My computer has died, taking with it the almost completed   
final chapter of "Best of All The Years II", my last true   
obligation.  
  
And then this.  
  
Thank you, DDFA. You've made the worst day of my life   
complete.  
  
I hope your death is as painful and humiliating as mine.  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Chris Davies.  
  
The doomed.  
  
----o  
  
I think a better title would be "Slaughter Night 8 : Deathmasters   
Revenge" This is the most gory fic I have ever read, and makes me   
wonder if the author has lived in a meat factory their entire life   
(Not that is a bad thing). The kill count is massive and  
unforgiving.. Just how I like it!   
  
----o  
  
First, there was Usagi is Dead 1.  
  
Then, there was SIU.  
  
Then, there was Usagi is Dead 2.  
  
Then, this.  
  
I've probably missed a couple things in there, but I don't care.  
  
To quote a phrase: "I sense a trend here."  
  
Mark, you're a good writer from a technical standpoint. You've got   
a lot of skill at crafting prose. But if you hate the series this   
much...  
  
STOP FING WRITING IN IT!  
  
This was not a labour of love, like every other fanfiction I've   
read. This was not exploring a dimension in the series, or a new   
story, or anything.  
  
This was: "I felt like killing of the Senshi in a gruesome and   
horrible way. Let's share it with everyone."  
  
This felt like a labour of hate from begining to end.  
  
Please, Mark, I beg you. If you hate Sailor Moon, just don't write   
in it.  
  
----o  
  
That's absurd. Nobody eats that fast and eventually someone would   
stop him...or he'd get fat.   
  
----o  
  
Hmmm.... OK, I am not going to jump on the bandwagon of "How dare   
you write this". OTOH, I don't necessarily feel this is of the   
quality and skill of your previous works, either.  
  
I like Usagi is Dead and SIU, so I think I'm at least entitled   
to point out what I consider to be a major flaw in this piece.  
  
It isn't the death of the Senshi. Hell, the girls die all the   
time. You've gotta figure that, at some point, the odds are gonna   
catch up with them.  
  
It's the attitude. I see no evidence, in any of series that I've   
seen, that Usagi (or Pluto or most of the others) woule be willing   
to destroy innocent lives just to rob a villain of victory.  
  
Yes, Saturn is supposed to destroy the world, if things come down   
to that. But even then, she's destroying the world to save the   
universe from whatever is attacking the world. If Usagi and Pluto   
conspire to destroy the Universe, who are they saving?  
  
C'mon, Mark, you can do better.  
  
----o  
  
Whoa! Very well done if a tad gross. I can easily see Sailor Moon   
doing just what you had her do to save the solar system from being   
eaten shudder Congrats on a very dark but very well written   
little story!  
  
----o  
  
your story was stolen and GROSS!!!u should get better storys!!  
  
(DDFA:Yeah, there is nothing I like doing more in this world than   
stealing other peoples' piles of distilled whippet shit ;)  
  
----o  
  
Hmmm.... Wouldn't they all have died anyway ? I mean If the villain   
won wouldn't you think the villain would do something to the world   
he just conquered instead of stand there and gloat ? I mean he DID   
say he was going to cook and eat everybody on the planet. I guess   
what it comes down to is would you rather died in a quick,impersonal   
supernova explosion or a VERY personal slow roasting death (or   
boiled? or fried ? or parched ? or raw ? etc.)  
  
----o  
  
How depressing. No, I'm not talking about the storyline, deaths   
don't have that affect on me, due to certain life events. I'm   
talking about just how clumsy you were in your psychological   
execution here(ooo, pun). Evoking true emotion (ie, not just   
outrage) from such events usually requires some subtlety, but all   
you've done is gone the spamfic option; slamming home your point   
without any finesse.  
  
I'm not sending this out of outrage, or anger, or righteous fury.   
I'm sending this because I found the story boring, and that's a   
far more compelling reason to point out that the plot has severe   
problems(even a Serenity such as the one hinted at in my SM story   
wouldn't allow the universe to be destroyed as some sort of hissy 'I   
hate losing' fit. No Usagi which wasn't believability-inhibitingly   
OOC would do it).   
  
Either give more setup, try to evoke some true emotion somewhere -   
which could be anything as simple as staring into one of the   
Senshi's unclosed eyes or something, or else don't bother trying to   
pretend that this isn't just what we all take it as - a relatively   
sad shout for attention, a shockfic.  
  
And as far as shockfics go, I'm afraid, I thought it was a bit of a   
fizzer. Sorry, but that's the way it is. Comments and criticism,   
that's what the list is for.  
  
----o  
  
The thing of it is, that's never been Usagi's way. Setsuna might   
try to set up something like this -- the Outer Senshi have always   
been more machiavellian and pragmatic than the Inner -- but Usagi   
would never go along with it. She's always convinced that there is   
another way, a way to save everyone, even the villains -- and   
usually she's right.  
  
Where did Pluto get the power to do this, anyway? It doesn't seem   
to fall into the sphere of mastery of time. Further, I don't think   
she'd have the power to affect Serenity like that without her   
consent (which, as I've said, I don't think she'd give) -- if   
nothing else, the Ginzuishou could sever the tie. For that matter,   
the Ginzuishou is usually Usagi's weapon of last resort, not self-  
destruct deadmans switches -- why isn't it even mentioned?  
  
Basically, I don't see that there's actually very much of anything   
in this story. It can basically be summed up as 'This senshi dies,   
then this senshi dies, then this senshi dies in a particulary gory   
way, then the villain brags, then Sailor Moon dies, then everything   
blows up.' It attempts to play on the heartstrings, but substitutes   
slasher-movie violence for emotional connections and sacrifice.   


It's not too interesting in terms of plot, and there's little in the   
characterization of note. As far as 'let's kill everyone to destroy   
the main villain' plots go, I felt far more genuine emotion and even   
shock from the last two episodes of the first season, which have ten   
times the impact with less then a tenth of the gore.  
  
The problem with this is that it's dark, but not innovative. It's   
even only vaguely believable in its darkness. If you want to do   
believable Sailor Moon darkness, I recommend keeping everyone in   
character for it, and starting by reviewing the darkest episodes of   
the actual series. The end of the first season, Haruka and Michiru   
at the Marine Cathedral, the final story arc against Galaxia -- all   
times when senshi go willingly to their deaths, that involve the   
viewer far more than any gruesome descriptions of skulls getting   
caved in or flesh being flayed from bones.  
  
You do have a certain amount of skill as a writer. However, you   
still need to work on craft issues, such as constructing an   
involving plot, creating genuine emotional resonses, and selecting a   
subject matter that is both satisfying to you and interesting to   
your audience. You've got potential, but you'll have to really work   
to realize it.  
  
----o  
  
All those people who made bad comments can go to hell. This story  
was very interesting. As much as I love Sailormoon (The show; not  
Sailormoon herself..), I think it's great that people make stories  
like his. I get so tired of all that bullshit romance mush with  
'happily ever after'. I was actually hoping that the villain would  
win in this case, but I guess not. applauds  
  
----o  
  
Chris, I just have to disagree with you. Mark loves Sailor Moon,   
it's his favorite anime OR manga. I can tell from the care and   
detail he puts into each scene and character. If he hated SM, he   
wouldn't put as much effort into as he does. He doesn't hate Sailor   
Moon, he just likes his Sailor Moon dark. That's all.  
  
P.S. Chris Davis, if you send me a flame concerning my defense of   
Mark, it will go public. You have been warned.  
  
----o  
  
Hmm....   
  
Those poor Sailors! Still, a crueler fate would've been to sentence   
them to live on forever in an American-dubbed version!  
  
----o  
  
:Tiptoe carefully in and read the fic:: Whoa. This is pretty dark.  
  
And oddly enough, I like it. Not because everyone dies, but because  
it's very different from all other fics I've read. That's all I  
can say. :Runs away before she could be caught:  
  
----o  
  
Well, since this is considered spam, I won't comment anymore, but   
I'd love to be cooked and eaten. Very personal death. But then, I'm   
a sicko.  
  
----o  
  
IN your summary, it sound like the music veideo for P.O.D. Alive.   
  
The car is getting recked slowly as he's singing. hums the song   
very nice but see, the dwarf dude.. he riminds me of Bobbity from   
Dargon Ball Z) and the other dude (the personalitiy didn't fit   
vut..) sounded like Duobora (somethin like that) ...anywayz..   
i'm glad they all ided... their annoying... Sailor Moon Sucks ass   
so i'm gald she died because of blood loss but it would of been   
better if they stabbed her manytimes, and then her ribs poped out   
with blood gushing everywhere. Well if you wnat me to die... then   
wel.. When heavenly angels fly from heaven, i'll die a painful   
death by seeing them and will go to wonderful hell.  
  
----o  
  
DDFA: GET a LOCKDOWN on the scene and dwell on subjects longer. It   
would have shocked far more, IMHO, if you made, not necessarily more   
gory, but ambling around the gore rather than simply bursting through   
it like a Hollywood Studios them park tour.  
  
Although that post that Chris Davies made in response to it was   
STUPID. ABSOLUTELY STUPID. NEVER, NEVER, NEVER post things about   
personal life on the list. NEVER. I guess he wanted us to feel   
sorry for him... P  
  
I'll tell you honestly, I don't like your writing much. Nothing   
against you...I just don't like it. And it's not because of the   
typical "I don't get why you do it." that the rest of the list   
iterates. I just don't like it...nothing against you or anything...  
  
----o  
  
I think there is only one word for your story Bleed Sailor moon Bleed   
and that is, interesting, Your right it was very dark and shall we say   
it? Twisted, but I am not going to write to you to complain about your   
story because you did warn us before in your notes, The funny thing is   
that I liked it, (truefully!) It was nice for a change to see sailor   
moon get killed in one of the battles. Do you like Sailor moon? Well   
gotta go please don't be angery at what I said at top I like your   
fanfics. Trust me I do!  
  
----o  
  
Um....one word, prozac.  
  
----o  
  
Um, i just wanted to say something after I read a the reviews at the   
end of your story. Some people complained about it being violent and   
they're morally upset, hey there morons the title is Bleed Sailor  
Moon Bleed, it's rated R. What do think it's going to be about?   
Rainbows and flowers? Although the story didn't meet the UID and SIU   
standards I thought the story was pretty good.  
  
----o  
  
that was sweet  
  
----o  
  
Well, I'd say that was a very definite ending! Interesting twist,   
if you don't mind the death of all that's dear to you.  
  
----o  
  
Hmm, I found the story hysterically funny. It's just so amusing to  
picture a little frog guy running around gathering dead body parts to  
cook. Maybe I should stop smoking those Mary Janes...  
  
----o  
  
Congratulations! Though belated, I'm like this story! Many times,   
I'd thought to 'kill...er, massacre' those sailors! Sometimes they   
were too...sweet! Keep going, no matter what!  
  
----o  
  
Why do I try to shout you down?  
  
Because your protestations of love for Sailor Moon sound to me just  
like the ones given by every abusive husband or parent in the world.   
That's why.  
  
Chris Davies.  
  
----o  
  
Some people try and read WAY too much into stories sometimes. We   
would classify your fic as a "popcorn" fic. The kind where you put   
your brain into neutral and read cuz you like the author for   
instance. Its not like SIU where you have to really pay attention   
in order to catch the subtle stuff that's going on.  
  
Its sort of like your "Barking Snout" ones but with a lot more plot.   
You write done ideas into stories. Lot of people do that but not   
many let others read them. People are just seeing a different style   
to your writing. They don't like it, tough! :)  
  
ttyl  
  
A&L  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DDFA (The Right Dishonourable Mark A Page)  
  
darkdayforanimehotmail.com  
  
"Because ALL fanfics suck, especially mine!"  
  
Version 2.03, 8th May 2004 


End file.
